


Desire

by jaycee922



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycee922/pseuds/jaycee922
Summary: This fiction takes place after the scene between Diana and Matthew in the woods when he is testing her powers and teaching her to defend herself.It takes place during episode 7 of season 1 of a Discovery of Witches and may contain some spoilers if you have yet to watch the episode or not know what it contains.To be honest this is shameless porn without much of a plot, because why not





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 Season I of a Discovery Of Witches. 
> 
> An extension of that sex scene between Matthew and Diana. 
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, i have just borrowed them for some shameless PWP to be honest.

Matthew growled at her when she waved her had in his face. 

He actually growled like a Wolf!

It made Diana giggle; she was definitely getting the reaction that she wanted. His pupils were now huge and black, she couldn’t see any of the blue green that she was used to looking at. It made her fingers tingle in excitement. For a second she wondered if that was wrong but continued anyway. 

Diana danced away from Matthew waving her hand and turned and ran through the woods, as fast as her legs would carry her. Dodging tree stumps and uneven ground. She could feel the terror begin to build within her, terror and exhilaration. Matthew was chasing her she had heard his muttered expletive. 

‘Fuck indeed!’ Diana smiled to herself, this was going to be one interesting evening. 

She could hear and feel Matthew’s footsteps as he gained on her with vampiric speed. Diana’s stomach clenched in an ecstasy of knotting and she could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Even she could hear the blood as it began to sing in her veins. 

Oh God, she needed to get away, he was a predator and just at this moment she was prey. 

Suddenly she felt her body cushioned by a push of air all round her. Lifting her up into the sky, she smelt Matthew’s scent, all spice and cinnamon as he launched himself at her. She heard the dull thud as he missed his mark and fell onto the ground, his expletive audible. 

She laughed at the exhilaration of flying up into the inky night air, she turned. Matthew was smiling up at her from his position on the ground legs outstretched arms supporting his weight. The animal had receded. Diana didn’t know if Matthew himself had managed to control the Wolf within or if it had been satisfied with the hunt and the chase. She didn’t really care, she knew in her heart, where it mattered, that Matthew would not really hurt her. She wasn’t sure how she knew or why but it was instinctive for her, as instinctive and as sudden as the realization that she was totally and irrevocably in love with him. Judging by Matthew’s smiling face and the relieved look he was wearing he was also aware that the danger had passed, Diana trusted that he wouldn’t and couldn’t really hurt her, that they couldn’t hurt each other. 

She was filled with thrill of the moment and other things too, things that she didn’t want to think about too closely just now. 

Diana turned in the air, and felt the currents lowering her to the earth, maybe a bit quicker than she would have liked, after all she still had control issues. She smiled to herself, ‘control issues’ was an understatement where Matthew was concerned. She had wanted to provoke him into a response. She wanted to see his animal to hear and smell his passion. Well that had worked. 

She looked up as Matthew shouted a warning, 

‘careful it’s your first landing’.

Diana held out her hands as Matthew caught her and they both fell in a tangle of bodies to the ground. 

Diana grabbed Matthew’s wrists and the breath left him with a soft whump. 

He must breath more than he usually does when he’s hunting she thought. 

She kissed him full and passionately on the lips their tongues tangling. Hers warm and his slightly cool. She could hear her own elevated heart beat and knew that this was for an entirely different reason that her previous adrenaline-fueled run. 

Matthew heard it and growled, a lower less predatory, but just as dangerous growl in his throat. 

She slammed his hands to the side of his head again and smiled. Matthew jerked his wrists from her hands and circled them around her pulling her lower body to him so that she came into contact with his hard sex. The vampire clearly liked to be in control, that was one limit Diana was definitely going to push at a later date, but for the moment he was in control now. He picked her up in his arms and whooshed them with vampire speed back to the house. His lips locked with hers both of them in frantic need. Diana had never seen him so driven by his passion or so carnal. Previously she had thought him somewhat reserved, not shy just proper, she was now starting to revise that opinion. 

When they got into the house Matthew pushed open the door and they hungrily began tugging at the others clothing, they urgently needed to see and to touch each other. There was an ecstasy of fumbling whilst each smiled into the other’s eyes. Matthew started to say something but ended up catching her as she curled her body round him, legs round his waist. He staggered slightly at the unexpected weight and moved them up the stairs to her bedroom hands firmly moulded to her backside. 

Once inside he toed the door shut and finished pulling off her top as she unbuttoned his shirt. This was the passion she had sought before, she wanted to see him wild and uninhibited and not bundle with the Oxford Academic. He bounced them both on the bed. Sexual encounters for Diana before had generally been a quick affair aimed at slaking a need. She wanted, needed passion and want and love now. She had needed to see how much Matthew wanted her, and how little control he had of his desires where she was concerned. 

Then, time slowed, Matthew had slowed it all down. His fingers glided lightly along her arms and grasped her hand in a moment of mutual connection. He kissed her lips, and began to move down her torso kissing and sucking her neck. He looked at her lace encased breasts and pressed a slow open mouthed kiss to first one nipple and then the other. Diana could feel the blood rushing to the surface and the touch of his cool mouth on her sensitive flesh elicited a gasp from her. He slowly closed his mouth over each tip and sucked lightly through the lace of her bra. 

He watched her carefully as he moved down her body his eyes full of passion and dark, delicious intent, kissing and nipping as he went. When he reached her thighs, he stroked both hands up the outside of her legs then grasped the top of her trousers and sharply yanked them down. Cold air suddenly replaced the warmth of her clothes and goose flesh appeared on the torso heightening the sensation. 

She had wanted him to see her like this and watch his eyes darken with passion and took in her scent and the sight of her nakedness. 

His lips trailing down her body and now up her legs made her think that he was trying to rub his vampiric essence on her, so that their combined smells mingled and joined much like their touches and strokes were slowly joinin them body to body. 

Matthew touched his tongue to his lips just briefly, but enough for Diana to notice, he kept eye contact with her as he reached his goal. Diana could feel his breath cool on her inner thighs and her sex. She could feel herself getting wetter and suddenly he sucked at her without first removing her underwear. The combined pressure of his mouth, the slight touch of his teeth and the lace encasing her was too much. 

Diana shuddered and moaned. 

Matthew kept looking at Diana as sucked again and slowly began to inch the cloth covering her sex down. Kissing his way between her hips and down towards her. 

Once he had removed the lace Matthew parted her with cool fingers and blew on her. Diana could feel the excitement rise and she closed her eyes in anticipation. 

Matthew slowly moved away from her and removed his own clothing. She had never seen him naked before and had only briefly touched his sex. She wet her lips. God he was a fine man, long and thick and uncut. She wanted to feel him inside her. Now. 

Matthew moved back between her legs and resumed his attention. He parted her again, this time instead of blowing on her he licked her and bit her throbbing flesh just hard enough that she almost came. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Diana screamed. 

Then looked at Matthew and giggled. 

‘My Aunts’ she whispered, ‘they’ll hear us’.

Matthew smirked

‘you don’t seriously believe that they don’t know what were doing, we made enough noise downstairs after all.’

Diana had to agree, besides she had caught them on more than one occasion trying to get some time alone in the barn or by the big oak tree on the grounds. 

He then moved back up her body and instead of kissing each breast he slowly lowered the straps of her bra and moved the lace so that it just covered them. Then he started to kiss and lick round the lace and motioned for her to sit up as he undid the confining straps and removed the garment

He looked at her breasts and nipples and closed his lips slowly around first one and then then the other. He sucked and licked drawing her hard nipples into his mouth. Diana cooed and sucked in a breath, this was bliss. As he moved back down her body, Matthew covered her skin in little bites as he moved between her legs. 

Matthew smiled a beautiful smile of love and passion, and inserted two cool fingers inside her, Diana bucked upwards and the sudden stretching sensation then she arched her back as Matthew sucked her most sensitive spot into his mouth, fingers moving slowly inside her until she started to jerk and shudder. 

‘I want to see you loose control’ he whispered in that low seductive velvet voice ‘I want to see you come’.

Diana moaned and turned her face towards the pillow a little embarrassed at Matthew’s explicit command. 

‘No, look at me, I want to see you’ he insisted.

Matthew knew the effect that he was having on Diana, he could after all hear her heart speed at his words he could also smell her desire and feel her increasing excitement shuddering round his fingers. So she moved her head to look at him. She had never had such a carnal and profound experience before.

Suddenly Diana came she was looking at Matthew as her body writhed and clenched against his fingers. A single tear rolled down her face, at the look of absolute love on Matthew’s face. She had never experienced anything like this before. 

‘I could tell you what you taste like now,’ he whispered ‘honey and willow-sap and dark, dark, seduction.’

He turned, laid on his back and put his hands behind his head letting out a steady breath. 

Diana kissed his chest and looked through her hair at him, smiling and content. 

‘Oh Professor Claremont’ 

Matthew looked at her and she started to kiss her way down his chest until she reached his still hard sex. She stroked his impressive length and touched the pearl forming at it's tip touching her finger to her lips savouring his salty taste. 

He gasped and closed his eyes. 

Diana bent her head and took his entire length into her mouth moving up and down and following the motion of her head with her hand. 

He started to buck his hips and suddenly he came in her mouth. A look of surprise on his face. 

‘I wanted to see you loose control’ Diana laughed at his expression 'next time i get to touch you first, oh and we are definitely finishing this to it's proper conclusion so get ready to have your mind blown with sex.' 

Matthew just stroked her hair slowly and steadily. 

‘but there are so many other things to try first, you are all so busy wanting to just fuck, this is so much more fun.’

With that comment, Diana had to agree and she tucked her head into his chest with the fire blazing at her back as Matthew stroked and played with her hair and both were lulled by the creaking and setting and general contented sounds of the house.


End file.
